SCANDAL
by Jeannexta
Summary: Mendapati di sampingnya ada Hijikata yang tertidur, Gintoki berkedip dua kali. Buruknya, sebelah lengan Hijikata menjadi bantal kepalanya. Buruknya lagi, keduanya tidur di futon yang sama. Lebih buruknya lagi, saat melonggok ke dalam selimut, tubuhnya telanjang. • HijiGin; BL; Yaoi; NSFW; SMUT; ONESHOT • My 1st fic on this fandom & for Sakata Gintoki's birthday. Enjoy!


Sudah jadi rahasia umum, kalau di markas Shinsengumi yang paling terobsesi membuat Hijikata mati sengsara hanyalah Okita Sougo. Kapten yang terkenal sadis dan paling muda di antara semua anggota Shinsengumi itu akan menghalalkan segala cara untuk melenyapkan Hijikata dari muka bumi. Sayangnya, sampai sekarang tujuan Okita tak pernah berhasil. Hijikata masih tetap bertahan sebagai wakil komandan; bahkan tak bisa dipungkiri kalau eksistensinya sangat dibutuhkan oleh Kondou untuk menyelesaikan segala masalah bagi Shinsengumi.

Hijikata Toushirou memang sudah lama dikenal sebagai 'otak'-nya Shinsengumi.

Bagi Okita, setiap rencana sadis yang disiapkannya khusus untuk Hijikata selalu menjadi hiburan untuk diri sendirinya; kepentingannya sendiri. Okita tahu, tak ada seorang pun di markas Shinsengumi yang berani 'menyiksa' Hijikata (entah itu dengan cara verbal atau non-verbal) selain dirinya. Tapi, pagi itu berbeda. Rencana Okita kali ini disiapkan bukan untuk kepentingannya sendiri, melainkan untuk kepentingan bersama (sebenarnya ini rencana terselubung agar _haters_ Hijikata di markas memihak pada Okita). Dengan sebuah proposal yang sudah disusunnya semalam. Yang kemudian dibacakan dengan penuh khidmat di rapat pagi itu. Dan, hasilnya...

"Sepuluh suara menerima, versus satu suara tidak menerima. Semua kecuali Hijikata- _san_ menyatakan setuju, jadi proposal ini disetujui. Markas Shinsengumi akan diberlakukan bebas dari asap rokok di mana pun itu."

Wajah Hijikata memucat. Kondou diam tak bersuara di sampingnya, tak bisa membantu. Rencana Okita kali ini berhasil membuat wakil komandan Shinsengumi itu tak bisa berkutik.

 **.  
.**

* * *

Semua karakter yang dipakai dalam fanfiksi ini bukanlah milik saya. Mereka adalah milik **Hideaki Sorachi**. Namun karya fanfiksi ini adalah sepenuhnya milik saya. | _I don't own the cover image._

 **.**

 _setting **Canon Universe**_ yang dibuat dengan _**Alternate Reality**_ dan _**Alternate Timeline**_

 **M** – _rated_

 **6k+** _words_

 _ **Romance/Humor  
**_

 _ **Oneshot**_

 **.**

 _~a_ **HijiGin** _story~_

 **.**

 **Peringatan:** Fanfiksi ini bertema _**Boys Love**_ dan _**Yaoi**_ , yang menampilkan cerita tentang hubungan antara pria dan pria. _Rating_ **M** _for_ _SMUT_ ; tema dewasa dan petunjuk ke arah _lemon_. _**NSFW**_. _A little bit **Out Of Characters** —maybe_. Disarankan untuk menonton anime Gintama episode 119 terlebih dahulu, agar bisa memahami _timeline_ di fanfiksi ini. Jangan bilang saya tidak memperingatkan kalian. Tidak menerima apresiasi negatif atas semua hal yang sudah saya peringatkan.

 **.**

 ** _My_ 1st _fic on_ Gintama _fandom_.**

Sekaligus, **didedikasikan** untuk **ulang tahun 'Sakata Gintoki'** yang jatuh pada hari ini, **10 Oktober 2016.**

 _Enjoy!_

 **.**

 **Jeanne's** _present_ …

 **.**

 **#**

 **.**

 **SCANDAL**

* * *

 **.  
.**

Semenjak kembali dari luar angkasa—untuk mencari planet yang bisa membuatnya merokok dengan bebas, namun hasilnya sia-sia—Hijikata sudah bertekad untuk berhenti merokok. Tapi nyatanya tekad itu semakin labil, karena setiap malam mimpinya selalu didatangi oleh ribuan batang rokok yang menggerubungi dirinya seperti semut. Mimpi indah itu harus berakhir, sebab Okita yang sengaja membangunkannya dengan cara tak lazim; bulu-bulu kakinya dicabuti sekaligus dengan selotip.

Lolongan kesakitan Hijikata mengudara selama semenit, sebelum ia berteriak, "SOUGO _TEME_!"

Sang oknum sudah kabur duluan, setelah sebelumnya sempat berkata dengan wajah sadis andalannya, "Kau tidak perlu repot-repot ke salon untuk melakukan _waxing_ , Hijikata- _san_. Aku bersedia melakukannya."

Jika saja Hijikata tidak punya hati nurani, pasti sudah sejak lama Okita dibuatnya tinggal nama.

Nafas Hijikata yang memburu berat perlahan berangsur normal saat ia bangkit berdiri dari _futon_ -nya. Rutinitasnya setiap pagi yang biasanya selalu merokok, sebelum mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi, harus berubah sejak markas Shinsengumi diberlakukan bebas dari asap rokok.

Bertahun-tahun menjadi perokok, sudah menjadi salah satu kebutuhan hidup bagi Hijikata. Merokok sama seperti bernafas. Bau tembakau yang khas dari merek rokok favoritnya sama seperti mayones yang tak bisa dipisahkan dari hidupnya.

Langkah gontai Hijikata diseret menuju ruang pertemuan untuk rapat pagi. Lingkaran hitam di bawah mata tampak jelas di wajahnya. Kedua pipinya bahkan terlihat tirus. Anggota Shinsengumi yang sudah berkumpul di ruang pertemuan menoleh bersamaan saat pintu geser dibuka dari luar. Sosok Hijikata terlihat seperti mayat hidup, hanya karena tidak merokok selama seminggu.

Hening mendominasi.

Tidak ada yang berani berkomentar. Kalau pun ada pasti hanya ingin mencari mati.

Okita tersenyum puas melihat kondisi Hijikata yang mengenaskan, seperti yang ia inginkan.

"Oi, Toshi. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Kondou bertanya khawatir saat Hijikata sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Kondou- _san_ ," Hijikata memutar wajahnya ke samping dengan gerakan lambat, "apa kondisiku sekarang masih kurang meyakinkan untuk diberi pertanyaan seperti itu?" Kedua matanya yang melotot maksimal nyaris keluar dari rongga. Horor.

Tegukan ludah susah payah. Komandan Shinsengumi yang lebih sering dipanggil 'Gorila' itu langsung mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Ia meringis hambar sambil dalam hati berdoa agar Hijikata tidak mogok kerja.

 **.**

 **. .  
**

Stres, frustasi, depresi, bercampur aduk jadi satu. Hijikata rela diberi tugas menyelesaikan tumpukkan _paperwork_ , asalkan dirinya dibebaskan untuk merokok.

Yamazaki yang sejak tadi mengerjakan _paperwork_ -nya di ruangan yang sama dengan Hijikata sesekali menatap prihatin. Ia memang tak mempermasalahkan sang wakil komandan merokok. Tapi ia juga tak ingin terkena imbasnya karena membantu Hijikata merokok bebas di markas. Apalagi di luar sana area dilarang merokok sudah menjamur dan semakin ketat. Para perokok dipandang seperti terkena AIDS dan HIV, bahkan dianggap seperti teroris.

Beranjak dari tempat duduknya, Yamazaki mendekati Hijikata dengan selembar _paperwork_ di tangannya. " _Fukuchou_ , untuk berkas ini apa aku harus—" perkataan Yamazaki urung tuntas, ketika melihat apa yang ditulis Hijikata. Si maniak roti _anpan_ itu sontak terhenyak dengan mata membelalak.

' _Mayoboro Mayoboro Mayoboro Mayoboro Mayoboro Mayoboro Mayoboro Mayoboro Mayoboro Mayoboro Mayoboro Mayoboro Mayoboro Mayoboro Mayoboro Mayoboro Mayoboro Mayoboro Mayoboro Mayoboro Mayoboro Mayoboro Mayoboro Mayoboro_ '

" _FUKUCHOU_!" Seketika kedua tangan Yamazaki mengguncang bahu Hijikata dengan panik. Berusaha menyadarkan sang wakil komandan dari mantra rokok Mayoboro yang ditulis tanpa jeda. "Sadarlah, _Fukuchou_! Sadarlah!" Melihat tak ada respon, Yamazaki akhirnya nekat berkata dalam satu tarikan nafas, "Aku akan membantu mencari tempat yang aman agar kau bisa merokok dengan bebas, _Fukuchou_!"

"Benarkah?" Hijikata menoleh dengan cepat, "Di mana tempatnya? Di mana? Di mana?" Kali ini giliran Yamazaki yang bahunya diguncang-guncang.

"Beri aku waktu, _Fukuchou_."

"Dua jam."

Yamazaki kontan melotot, "Mustahil aku bisa menemukan tempatnya jika diberi waktu dua jam, _Fukuchou_!" protesnya dengan suara melengking tinggi.

"Yamazaki _teme_..." kedua pupil mata Hijikata mengecil dan urat-urat bermunculan di matanya, "kau tahu kondisiku sekarang bagaimana, kan? Jika aku menunggu lebih lama lagi, aku pasti sudah tak akan waras lagi."

Dalam imajinasi Yamazaki, ia melihat Hijikata dibawa paksa ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa karena laporan Okita. Mimpi buruk jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Shinsengumi pasti akan kacau dan dibubarkan tanpa adanya disiplin dari Hijikata.

" _Fukuchou_...," Yamazaki memasang tampang memelas, "beri aku perpanjangan waktu dari dua jam yang kau berikan itu. _Onegai_?"

"Dua jam." Keputusan final. Hijikata melanjutkan dengan nada mengancam, "Terima itu atau _seppuku_." Hal yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

Yamazaki menyesal. Hidupnya seperti telur di ujung tanduk.

 **.**

 **. .  
**

Waktu terus berjalan. Yamazaki kalang kabut berlarian di sepanjang jalanan Kabuki-chou. Kedua matanya terus bergerak liar mencari tempat yang masih bisa digunakan untuk merokok. Sayangnya, setelah hampir 45 menit berlalu, tak ada satu tempat pun yang masih melegalkan para perokok.

Masih ada waktu 1 jam 15 menit yang tersisa. Dengan satu tangan bertopang di samping tiang listrik, Yamazaki mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan. Keringat bercucuran dari wajahnya. Sengatan matahari siang benar-benar membuatnya semakin dehidrasi. Melihat sebuah mesin penjual minuman otomatis tak jauh dari posisinya, Yamazaki menyeret langkahnya mendekat. Satu kaleng minuman bersoda diteguk tanpa jeda. Tenggorokannya yang sempat kering akibat berlari akhirnya teratasi.

"Ke mana lagi aku harus mencari?" katanya entah pada siapa.

Ponsel di saku celananya berdering singkat. Yamazaki merogoh keluar ponselnya hanya untuk mendapatkan pesan dari Hijikata yang berisi,

' _Waktumu tinggal satu jam, Yamazaki_.'

Yamazaki sudah hampir menangis. Rasanya seperti mendapat pesan peringatan dari malaikat pencabut nyawa. Ia baru teringat sudah membuang waktu 15 menit dengan percuma. Semangatnya untuk kembali mencari sudah semakin merosot turun. Satu jam itu waktu yang singkat. Pencariannya pasti berakhir sia-sia. Mungkin lebih baik ia menyerah saja dan harus rela melakukan _seppuku_.

"Kalau saja..." Yamazaki menggumam sambil berjalan, "ada tempat yang bisa melakukan apa saja demi uang—" Langkah kakinya tiba-tiba berhenti. Sesuatu baru saja melintas di benaknya. Senyum Yamazaki sontak melebar. Kenapa ia baru ingat sekarang?!

Ponsel lipat kembali dibuka. Nomor sang wakil komandan langsung dikontak. Mendengar teleponnya diangkat, Yamazaki berseru riang seperti baru saja mendapat kupon roti _anpan_ gratis selama setahun penuh.

" _Fukuchou_! Aku sudah menemukan tempat di mana kau bisa merokok dengan bebas!"

 **.**

 **. .  
**

Tanpa buang waktu, Hijikata mengemudikan mobil patroli Shinsengumi ke tempat Yamazaki sedang menunggunya.

Di depan sebuah _supermarket_ , Yamazaki berdiri sambil mengunyah sebuah roti _anpan_. Mobil yang dikemudikan Hijikata berhenti dengan ban berdecit dramatis tepat di depan Yamazaki. Kaca mobil di samping kanan diturunkan. Pupil biru tua menyipit ke arah Yamazaki yang sudah selesai mengunyah.

"Yamazaki, jadi maksudmu tempat ini? Apa kau bercanda? Apa matamu sudah buta? Kau tidak lihat poster dilarang merokok yang ada di jendela _supermarket_ itu?" omel Hijikata dalam satu tarikan nafas. Urat-urat pertigaan bermunculan di pelipis dan pipinya.

"Bukan tempat ini, _Fukuchou_!" Yamazaki cepat-cepat membela diri, sebelum pedang Hijikata menebasnya. "Tapi di tempat lain. Akan kupandu kau ke sana."

Kedua alis Hijikata mengerut, tapi tidak bertanya lagi. Mobil kembali dijalankan begitu Yamazaki sudah duduk di jok depan samping kirinya.

Melihat dua kantung plastik putih yang dipangku Yamazaki, Hijikata tak bisa menutupi rasa penasarannya untuk bertanya. "Apa itu yang kau beli?"

Yamazaki menoleh sambil menjawab, "Susu, cokelat, permen, puding, dan cemilan manis lainnya."

"Untuk siapa?"

"Untuk pemilik tempat yang akan kita datangi," nadanya berubah hati-hati saat melanjutkan, " _Fukuchou_ , kalau dia meminta uang juga, kumohon berikan saja. Berapa pun itu."

"Kenapa aku juga harus memberi uang?" Nada suara Hijikata terdengar tak terima.

" _Fukuchou_ ingin merokok dengan bebas di sebuah tempat, kan? Ikuti saja saranku ini."

Sempat terpekur, Hijikata akhirnya mengangguk kecil. Yamazaki menghela nafas lega dalam hati.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit, mobil berhenti di samping sebuah rumah bertingkat dua yang ditunjuk Yamazaki. Keduanya turun dari mobil. Yamazaki menaiki tangga lebih dulu dengan kedua tangan menjinjing kantung plastik. Di belakangnya Hijikata mengikuti dengan perasaan tak enak sejak melihat papan nama toko yang mereka datangi.

Begitu sampai di depan pintu geser, Yamazaki meletakkan kantung plastiknya di samping pintu, dan mengetuk sambil memanggil, " _Danna_! _Yorozuya no Danna_!"

Tak ada sahutan yang terdengar dari dalam. Apa mungkin orang yang dicari sedang tak ada di rumah?

" _Danna_!" Yamazaki kembali memanggil. Gedorannya di pintu semakin keras. " _DANNA_!" Bahkan teriakannya juga naik beberapa oktaf.

Akhirnya dari dalam terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekati pintu dengan cepat. Pintu geser itu dibuka dengan kasar. " _URUSAI_!" Wajah kesal Gintoki membuat Yamazaki termundur dua langkah tanpa sadar. Kedua alis perak terangkat. "Ah, ternyata si iblis mayones dan anteknya yang datang. Mau apa kalian, hah?" Wajahnya yang tadi kesal langsung berubah datar. Jari kelingkingnya bahkan mulai mengorek isi hidungnya.

Mendengar sambutan yang tidak _welcome_ itu, pelipis Hijikata langsung dihiasi urat pertigaan. "Siapa yang kau maksud iblis mayones, _Teme_?"

Buru-buru Yamazaki menghalangi Hijikata yang sudah berancang-ancang menarik pedang yang ada di pinggangnya. " _Fukuchou_ , _chottomatte_!" Bisa runyam masalahnya kalau Hijikata mengamuk duluan. "Kendalikan dirimu jika masih ingin merokok." Perkataan Yamazaki langsung efektif membuat wakil komandan yang terkenal iblis itu patuh.

"Oi, oi, ada apa sebenarnya ini? Ada urusan apa kalian ke sini?" Sepasang bola mata yang terlihat seperti ikan mati memandang dua pria berseragam polisi di depannya dengan bosan.

Yamazaki menoleh dan langsung mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada. " _Danna_ , kumohon izinkan _Fukuchou_ untuk merokok di tempatmu ini."

Alis Gintoki terangkat tinggi. Hijikata terhenyak.

"Yamazaki _teme_ , jadi tempat ini yang kau maksud?! Apa kau sudah lupa bagaimana hubunganku dengan si keriting bodoh itu?"

Emosi Gintoki seketika terpancing. Kata tabu yang paling tidak ingin didengarnya. "Siapa yang kau maksud keriting bodoh, heh?!" Jika saja Yamazaki tidak cepat menahan, Gintoki pasti sudah menerjang Hijikata dan memberi pukulan.

" _Fukuchou_ , jangan bilang begitu!" Susah payah Yamazaki berkata sambil menahan tubuh Gintoki yang meronta-ronta. "Hanya tempat _Danna_ ini yang tersisa!"

Hijikata mendadak terdiam. Benaknya sudah dipenuhi berapa banyak batang rokok yang akan dihisapnya sampai puas. Ia tak ada pilihan.

"Oi, _Yorozuya_..." wajah Hijikata menatap ke arah lain. Suaranya mendadak mengecil. "Izinkan aku masuk ke dalam rumahmu untuk merokok."

"Hah? Kau pikir aku akan mengizinkanmu masuk setelah tadi kau bilang aku ini keriting bo—" kalimat Gintoki tak sempat selesai, karena Yamazaki mengulurkan dua kantung plastik penuh yang berisi cemilan dan susu favoritnya. Tak perlu dijelaskan panjang lebar, Gintoki sudah tahu dirinya sedang disogok. Tetapi bukan hanya itu yang ia inginkan. Bibirnya tiba-tiba menyeringai ke arah Hijikata. "Akan kukenakan tarif, lima ribu _yen_ per jam. Tidak ada negosiasi. Setuju?"

Hijikata melotot. Namun tak bisa protes. Apapun akan ia lakukan asalkan bisa merokok lagi. "Tch, baiklah."

 **.**

 **. .  
**

Tak ada yang bersuara setelah Yamazaki pamit pergi untuk kembali ke markas. Hijikata sibuk menghisap rokoknya yang sudah sepuluh bungkus sambil menonton televisi. Sementara Gintoki sibuk membaca majalah _JUMP_ -nya di balik meja kerjanya sambil mengunyah cokelat.

Kagura tak kelihatan batang hidungnya sejak siang tadi. Gadis dengan nafsu makan mengerikan itu pergi ke rumah Shinpachi dan Otae, karena tahu di rumah Gintoki tak ada makanan yang bisa mengisi perutnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak merokok di markasmu?" Suara Gintoki akhirnya terdengar memecah keheningan. Pertanyaan yang sejak tadi menghantui pikirannya. Langit di luar sudah mulai gelap saat ia melirik jendela yang terbuka di belakangnya.

Hijikata menoleh sekilas dari acara televisi yang sedang dinontonnya. "Kalau di sana tak ada larangan untuk tidak merokok, aku pasti tidak akan ada di sini sekarang."

"Siapa yang membuat larangan itu?" Satu alis Gintoki terangkat, agak terkejut.

Asap putih berhembus dari bibir Hijikata yang terbuka sedikit. "Sougo." Nada suaranya terdengar jengkel menyebutkan nama si sadis yang _hobby_ sekali menyiksanya tanpa kenal lelah.

Gintoki ber-oh pendek. Ternyata si bocah sadis itu bisa juga membuat larangan hingga Hijikata tak berkutik.

"Karena itulah, aku sedang mencari cara agar larangan itu dicabut." Puntung rokok terakhir dimatikan di dalam asbak, sebelum ia bangkit berdiri. "Sudah waktunya aku kembali ke markas," sejumlah uang dikeluarkan dari dompet dan diletakkan di atas meja Gintoki. "Boleh aku datang lagi ke sini besok?"

"Asal kau membayar sesuai tarif yang kukenakan. Silakan datang kembali, Hijikata- _kun_ ~" Lima lembar uang lima ribu _yen_ dikipas-kipas Gintoki di depan wajahnya bak penjual yang barang dagangannya habis terjual.

Ada senyum kecil yang terukir di bibir Hijikata sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

 **.**

 **. .  
**

Pagi-pagi buta, seseorang sudah mengetuk pintu utama. Ketukan tanpa jeda itu alhasil membuat Gintoki terjaga dari tidurnya. Dengan wajah khas orang baru bangun tidur, Gintoki bangkit dari _futon_ -nya. Kedua kakinya melangkah terhuyung-huyung ke arah pintu utama dengan satu tangan yang masih memeluk bantal.

" _Urusai_ —" Bekapan di mulutnya sontak membuat Gintoki membelalak. Sempat mengira kalau yang datang adalah pencuri, tapi tidak mungkin pencuri mengetuk pintu. Terlebih lagi tak ada barang berharga yang bisa dicuri di rumah sewaannya dari nenek tua yang tinggal persis di bawahnya. Ternyata yang datang adalah— "Hijikata- _kun_?"

Hijikata mendorong masuk, sebelum menutup pintu geser di belakangnya. " _Ohayou_." Sapaan singkat, lalu ia melepas kedua sepatunya.

Gintoki masih terbengong di posisinya berdiri. "Oi, oi, kenapa kau datang sepagi ini?" Matahari bahkan belum muncul. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul setengah enam pagi.

"Tentu saja untuk merokok. Kemarin, bukannya kau sudah mengizinkanku untuk datang lagi, kan?" Menghempaskan pantatnya di sofa panjang, Hijikata mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dari balik _blazer_ seragam Shinsengumi, menyelipkan sebatang di bibirnya, dan menyulutnya dengan korek api gas berbentuk botol mayones kecil.

Kedua mata Gintoki terpejam setengah malas. "Aku akan kembali tidur. Lakukan apa saja yang kau mau, tapi jangan membuat keributan."

Jari jempol Hijikata teracung di udara sebagai jawaban. Gintoki kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan memejamkan mata di atas _futon_ -nya.

 **.**

 **. .  
**

Weker kecil di atas kepala _futon_ sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan lewat lima menit. Gintoki akhirnya terbangun. Sambil menguap, ia meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku akibat terlalu banyak tidur. Hal yang pertama kali dilihat Gintoki begitu membuka pintu kamarnya adalah sosok Hijikata yang sedang menyeruput segelas kopi sambil membaca koran di sofa dengan kaki menyilang.

Alis Gintoki mengerut, "Dari mana kau mendapat kopi itu? Seingatku tak ada kopi di dapurku."

Tanpa menoleh dari koran, Hijikata menjawab, "Aku membelinya di _supermarket_ tadi saat kau masih tidur."

"Kenapa tak sekalian saja kau membeli susu stroberi untukku, Hijikata- _kun_ ~?" kejar Gintoki, nada suaranya dibuat-buat manis.

"Seingatku," lembaran koran di balik, Hijikata kembali menyeruput kopinya, "rumahmu ini bukan panti asuhan, _Yorozuya_. Aku bukan seorang dermawan yang bisa membelikan semua kebutuhanmu."

Gintoki mendengus, sebelum berlalu menuju dapur. Niatnya untuk menyemburkan air ke wajah Hijikata setelah habis mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi langsung urung. Di atas konter dapur, ada bungkusan plastik putih berisi dua susu stroberi dalam kemasan kotak tinggi yang selalu diminumnya.

"Dasar _tsundere_ , ternyata dia sudah membelikannya." Gintoki menggeleng sambil tersenyum kecil tanpa sadar.

Baru saja akan meneguk susu favoritnya, telinga Gintoki menangkap suara pintu utama rumahnya yang digeser dari luar. Suara familiar memberi salam dengan lantang.

" _Ohayou gozaimasu_! Gin- _san_ , sampai kapan kau mau tidur?" Langkah Shinpachi yang baru melewati ambang pintu sontak berhenti saat melihat sepatu hitam yang jelas bukan milik Gintoki.

Kepala Gintoki tiba-tiba menyembul dari pintu dapur. "Shinpachi, siapkan sarapan. Di mana Kagura dan Sadaharu?" tanyanya saat tak melihat dua makhluk hidup yang berbeda spesies, namun memiliki kesamaan pada nafsu makan yang sama-sama besar itu.

"Kagura- _chan_ dan Sadaharu mampir di taman. Aku membawa sarapan Gin- _san_ dari rumah," jelas Shinpachi sambil mengangkat kantung plastik yang dibawanya. "Ngomong-ngomong Gin- _san_ , siapa klien kita yang datang berkunjung?"

"Lihat saja sendiri."

Penasaran, Shinpachi akhirnya melangkah ke ruang tamu. Betapa terkejutnya ia begitu melihat wakil komandan Shinsengumi sedang serius membaca koran sambil duduk di sofa dengan rokok terselip di bibir.

"Hijikata- _san_?!" Tunggu, sejak kapan Hijikata dan Gintoki akur? Padahal hubungan kedua pria yang sama-sama tinggi itu seperti anjing dan kucing jika berpapasan di jalan. "Ke-Kenapa Hijikata- _san_ bisa ada di sini?"

Wakil komandan Shinsengumi itu menoleh sekilas, "Hanya mampir untuk merokok, _Megane_."

" _Are_?" Shinpachi membelalak. "Hijikata- _san_ tidak kerja? Atau patroli?"

"Yamazaki akan mengantar berkas-berkas kerjaanku ke sini. Dan jadwal patroliku sebentar malam."

Shinpachi terdiam. Sebenarnya yang ingin ia tanyakan adalah sejak kapan Hijikata dan Gintoki sudah akur? Tapi takut pertanyaannya itu membuat Hijikata tersinggung. Masih beruntung kalau dirinya hanya diberi pelototan tajam, kalau diberi tebasan pedang kan urusannya bisa sampai rumah sakit.

" _Ano_ —sebenarnya aku hanya membawa sarapan untuk bagian Gin- _san_. Apa Hijikata- _san_ sudah sarapan?"

Hijikata mengangguk. "Aku sudah sarapan _bentou_ yang kubeli di _supermarket_ tadi. Tak perlu memikirkanku."

" _Sou ka_ ," Shinpachi tersenyum lega. "Kalau begitu aku permisi ke belakang dulu. Hari ini tugasku mencuci pakaian kotor."

"Hm."

Selepas kepergian Shinpachi, koran yang sudah selesai dibaca Hijikata diletakkan di atas meja. _Remote_ televisi disambar untuk melihat acara berita. Gintoki muncul dengan kedua tangan memegang mangkuk dan susu stroberi.

"Jadi, kau berencana menyelesaikan berkas kerjaanmu di rumahku juga?" tanya Gintoki sambil mulai melahap sarapannya yang dibawakan Shinpachi. Pembicaraan Shinpachi dan Hijikata tadi sempat tertangkap oleh telinganya saat di dapur.

"Kau keberatan?" Hijikata balas bertanya sambil menyulut rokok yang baru.

"Tidak juga," Gintoki menggeleng sambil mengangkat bahu.

Pembicaraan itu berakhir saat suara Yamazaki terdengar dari luar. Seperti yang dikatakan Hijikata tadi, Yamazaki membawa berkas-berkas kerjaannya. Gintoki langsung menyingkir ke dapur, ketika dilihatnya Hijikata sudah serius mengerjakan _paperwork_ sambil mendengarkan beberapa laporan Yamazaki.

 **.**

 **. .  
**

"Gin- _chan_ , kenapa Toshi ada di rumah kita- _aru_?" Pertanyaan Kagura meluncur keluar, begitu ia melihat Hijikata menghilang di balik pintu untuk pergi patroli.

Gintoki menoleh, "Bukannya tadi Shinpachi sudah memberitahumu?"

Sebelah pipi Kagura sontak mengembung, "Tapi aku ingin mendengar jawabannya dari Gin- _chan_. Karena setahuku, hubungan Gin- _chan_ dan Toshi jauh dari kata akur- _aru_."

Seketika Gintoki terpekur. Tidak bisa menyangkal hal itu. Tapi beberapa hari terakhir ini ia dan Hijikata memang jarang terlibat adu vokal atau jotos. Memang aneh, namun saat Gintoki berniat memancing emosi Hijikata, niatnya itu langsung urung. Melihat Hijikata yang serius mengerjakan _paperwork_ -nya, entah kenapa Gintoki lebih suka mengawasi diam-diam.

"Dia ke sini hanya untuk merokok dan mengerjakan _paperwork_ -nya. Hanya itu, Kagura."

Gadis bercepol dua itu ber-oh dan tidak bertanya lagi. Gintoki memakai sepatunya. Seperti biasa, setiap malam ia akan pergi mencari hiburan malam atau ke kedai minuman untuk meneguk _sake_ sampai mabuk.

 **.**

 **. .  
**

" _Danna_ , akhir-akhir ini aku mendapat kabar kalau Hijikata- _san_ sering mampir ke rumahmu. Apa yang dia lakukan di sana?"

Gintoki mematung. Tidak menyangka akan bertemu Okita di jalanan. Apalagi langsung dipojokkan dengan pertanyaan seperti itu. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apakah ia harus menjawab jujur?

" _Ano_ —Okita- _kun_ , kenapa pertanyaan itu tidak kau tanyakan saja sendiri pada Hijikata- _kun_?"

" _Danna_ ," Okita mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka, dan wajahnya mendekat ke arah Gintoki hingga sejengkal. "Jika saja aku sudah tahu jawabannya dari Hijikata- _san_ , aku tidak perlu menanyaimu sekarang. Jadi, apa yang dia lakukan di sana?" ulangnya lagi, kali ini penuh penekanan.

Setetes keringat dingin jatuh dari pelipis Gintoki. Atmosfir tegang yang tercipta dari aura si bocah sadis yang menyandang gelar kapten di Shinsengumi itu mendadak membuat bibirnya kaku. Kalau ia berkata jujur, Hijikata pasti akan dalam masalah. Tapi kalau ia berkata bohong—

"Sebenarnya, Hijikata- _kun_ dan aku—" jeda, Gintoki meneguk ludah, "—sedang menjalin hubungan spesial."

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga det—

Pupil merah membulat maksimal. Bibir Okita terbuka setengah.

" _Nani_?" Okita harus memastikan kembali pendengarannya tidak bermasalah. " _Matte, Danna_. Jadi, kau dan Hijikata- _san_... menjalin hubungan spesial... seperti sepasang kekasih?" Nadanya sedikit tercekat.

Gawat. Gintoki baru tersadar mulutnya sudah berkata hal yang sangat gawat. Terkutuklah!

" _Danna_?"

Sudah kepalang basah. Gintoki tersenyum kaku. "Ya, begitulah..." Rasanya ia ingin menghantamkan kepalanya berkali-kali ke tiang listrik terdekat.

" _Danna, arigatou_."

Senyuman manis Okita malah membuat Gintoki merinding. Si sadis itu pasti sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang menyangkut Hijikata. Namun tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Gintoki selain memandang punggung Okita yang sudah berjalan menjauh.

"Ah, sepertinya aku butuh _sake_ untuk melupakan pembicaraan tadi..."

 **.**

 **. .  
**

Suasana hening di rumah Gintoki membuat Hijikata bisa fokus dengan _paperwork_ yang tadi diterimanya dari Kondou saat berpatroli. Kagura kembali bermalam di rumah Shinpachi dan membawa Sadaharu. Sementara Gintoki belum pulang sejak keluar tadi.

Jam digital di ponselnya sudah menunjukkan pukul 00:00 tepat saat Hijikata menyelesaikan _paperwork_ -nya. Hasrat mendadak ingin buang air kecil membuat Hijikata hengkang dari sofa yang didudukinya. Selesai dengan panggilan alamnya, Hijikata agak terkejut mendengar pintu utama dibuka dari luar saat ia baru saja keluar dari _toilet_.

" _Tada~ima_ ~" Gintoki muncul di ambang pintu dengan kondisi mabuk; kelihatan jelas dari wajahnya yang memerah dan tubuhnya yang terhuyung-huyung. "Ah~ Hijikata- _kun_ ~" Melihat sosok wakil komandan Shinsengumi itu, Gintoki langsung ambruk, tak kuat menahan bobot tubuhnya lagi dalam keadaan mabuk.

"Oi, _Yorozuya_!" Hijikata menghampiri dengan wajah khawatir. Tidak heran lagi melihat kondisi Gintoki. "Kenapa kau baru pulang jam begini?"

"Apa kau itu _Okaa-san_ -ku?" Gintoki tertawa-tawa sendiri tanpa sebab.

Tak ingin terpancing amarah, Hijikata menarik kedua lengan Gintoki hingga berdiri. Berniat membawanya ke kamar. Namun niat baiknya itu jadi urung karena Gintoki yang tiba-tiba muntah tanpa peringatan.

"UGH—HOEEEK..."

"OIII...!" Muntahan Gintoki yang mengenai kemeja putih dan _vest_ hitamnya sontak membuat Hijikata melotot. Geraman tertahan di bibirnya. " _Kuso_!"

"HOEEEK..." Muntahan _part_ kedua mengenai pakaian Gintoki sendiri.

Kamar mandi langsung jadi tujuan. Pakaiannya yang terkena muntahan langsung dilepaskan, begitu juga dengan pakaian Gintoki. Keluar dari kamar mandi, Hijikata menyeret Gintoki menuju kamar. Sebuah _futon_ sudah digelarkan Kagura sebelum pergi tadi. Setelah menghempaskan Gintoki di atas _futon_ itu, Hijikata berniat mencari piyama tidur di lemari. Namun lagi-lagi, niat baiknya jadi urung karena—

"Hijikata- _kun_ ~ _chotto_ ~"

—Gintoki tiba-tiba memeluk pinggang Hijikata dari belakang dengan kedua lengannya erat-erat.

" _Teme_! Aku hanya ingin mengambil piyama tidurmu di lemari! Kau mau tidur dalam kondisi telanjang begitu?!"

" _Iyada_ ~ aku tidak mau memakai baju~!"

"Oi, sejak kapan kau ikut-ikutan tidur dengan tubuh telanjang seperti Kondou- _san_?" Susah payah Hijikata melepaskan kedua lengan Gintoki dari pinggangnya. "Cepat lepaskan!"

Sebagai jawaban, Gintoki menempelkan seluruh wajahnya di punggung telanjang Hijikata dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Hal itu sontak membuat Hijikata merinding oleh sensasi asing yang belum pernah ia rasakan.

Sadar kalau usahanya melepaskan diri tak berhasil, Hijikata tak ada pilihan selain menyerah. Mungkin si keriting itu akan melepaskan dirinya jika sudah tertidur nanti.

"Hijikata- _kun_ , tadi aku bertemu Okita- _kun_ di jalanan~" suara Gintoki yang terdengar setelah beberapa menit hening membuat satu alis Hijikata terangkat. "Dia bertanya kenapa kau sering mampir ke rumahku. Dan apa yang kau lakukan di sini~?" ada jeda, sebelum Gintoki melanjutkan, "Kau mau tahu apa yang kukatakan padanya~?"

Hijikata masih diam. Tapi tak menyangkal kalau ia penasaran mendengar lanjutannya. Gintoki tiba-tiba menarik Hijikata hingga pria itu jatuh tertidur di bawah tindihannya.

Sepasang pupil _navy_ bertatapan dengan sepasang pupil _crimson_. Hijikata menahan nafas tanpa sadar saat melihat senyuman Gintoki yang sangat jarang diperlihatkan.

Dengan kedua tangan terlipat di atas dada telanjang Hijikata, bibir Gintoki yang masih tersenyum berucap, "Yang kukatakan pada Okita- _kun_ adalah kita berdua sedang menjalin hubungan spesial~"

Hijikata tertegun. Detak jantungnya mendadak berpacu cepat seperti diajak marathon. Ternyata Gintoki menyadarinya, dan langsung menempelkan telinganya di dada kiri Hijikata.

" _Are_ ~? Hijikata- _kun_ , kenapa dengan jantungmu~?"

 _Ini semua karena salahmu, boke!_ Hijikata merutuk dalam hati. Satu lengannya menutup kedua matanya. Semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipinya. Hijikata tahu, Gintoki tidak berbohong dengan perkataannya barusan. Karena siapa pun yang sedang dalam kondisi mabuk, akan mengatakan semuanya dengan jujur tanpa sadar.

Suara dengkuran pelan yang terdengar membuat Hijikata menoleh. Kedua matanya tak berkedip menatap wajah tertidur Gintoki yang kelihatan seperti bocah. Tanpa sadar tangan Hijikata terulur, membelai pipi halus tanpa cacat dengan punggung jemarinya.

Malam itu, Hijikata mendadak insomnia karena terus memandangi wajah manis Gintoki yang tidur tanpa terusik di atas tubuhnya.

 **.**

 **. .  
**

Gintoki tidak bisa mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi semalam, saat ia terbangun pagi itu. Mendapati di sampingnya ada Hijikata yang tertidur, Gintoki berkedip dua kali. Buruknya, sebelah lengan Hijikata menjadi bantal kepalanya. Buruknya lagi, keduanya tidur di futon yang sama. Lebih buruknya lagi, saat melonggok ke dalam selimut, tubuhnya telanjang; hanya tersisa _boxer pink_ bermotif stroberi yang menutupi area privatnya.

"Oi! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku semalam?!" teriakan histeris Gintoki sontak membuat Hijikata membuka sebelah mata.

"Jam berapa ini?" Hijikata menguap sambil bangun dari posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk. Mengucek matanya yang masih mengantuk, karena baru bisa tidur jam lima pagi tadi.

Gintoki mengeram, "Jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Kau tidak ingat apa yang terjadi semalam?" Satu alis Hijikata terangkat.

"Kalau aku ingat, aku tidak mungkin bertanya padamu!" Kesepuluh jari Gintoki serasa gatal untuk mencekik si maniak mayones di depannya.

"Semalam," Hijikata bangkit berdiri, sembari melanjutkan, "kau pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. Kau muntah di pakaianku dan juga pakaianmu. Saat aku akan mengambil piyama tidurmu di lemari, kau tidak melepaskan pelukanmu. Dan kau bisa lihat, kondisi kita berdua pagi ini," jelasnya.

Ada kelegaan yang dirasakan Gintoki setelah mendengar penjelasan Hijikata. Itu artinya tubuhnya masih belum ternodai.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bisa pinjam kausmu? Aku baru akan menelepon Yamazaki untuk mengantarkan seragam kerjaku ke sini."

"Ambil saja dalam lemari."

Kedua kaki Gintoki melangkah keluar dari kamar dengan satu tangan memegang kepalanya yang _hangover_. Berharap masih ada obat mabuknya yang disimpan Kagura di dapur.

 **.**

 **. .  
**

"Hijikata- _san_ , aku tahu kenapa kau rajin berkunjung ke rumah _danna_ , bahkan sampai menginap di sana."

Baru saja melangkah ke dalam markas, sosok Okita yang berdiri sambil bersandar di samping pintu sudah menyambut kedatangan Hijikata.

Tidak mengacuhkan perkataan yang bermaksud menyudutkan dirinya itu, Hijikata kembali melangkah. Tujuannya ke markas untuk mencari Kondou.

"Jangan mengabaikanku, Hijikata- _san_." Okita mengikuti dari belakang sambil melanjutkan, "Aku bisa menggunakan alasanmu ke rumah danna untuk—"

"Untuk mengancamku?" potong Hijikata cepat. Sudah tahu maksud si sadis. Langkahnya berhenti, dan ia menoleh ke belakang. "Silakan saja. Lagipula, laranganmu agar tidak merokok di markas ini tidak akan berlaku di rumah _yorozuya_. Dan akan kupastikan, kau tidak bisa menguasai _yorozuya_ seperti keinginanmu. Kau pasti tidak lupa, kan? Ada gadis cina yang membencimu di sana. Dia sudah cukup untuk jadi pendukungku." Hijikata menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Okita terdiam. Kali ini giliran dirinya yang tak berkutik. Dipandanginya punggung Hijikata yang semakin menjauh, hingga sebuah ide tiba-tiba melintas di benaknya. Bibirnya menyeringai lebar. Rencananya kali ini, akan ia pastikan berhasil. Tentu saja akan ada seseorang yang harus dijadikan umpan, agar Hijikata masuk ke dalam lubang jebakan yang dibuatnya.

 **.**

 **. .  
**

Cokelat yang dikemas dalam kotak kaca itu terlihat menarik untuk dipandang. Bentuknya bola-bola seukuran kelereng yang berjumlah 50 buah dengan berbagai macam warna seperti pelangi. Tampilan cokelat yang terlihat manis itu sebenarnya berbahaya jika dikonsumsi oleh anak-anak. Tapi, dalam hal ini akan digunakan Okita pada seseorang yang jelas umurnya sudah bukan anak-anak lagi. Tinggal mencari seseorang di markas yang mau dijadikan kurir pengantar cokelat itu.

Langkah Okita berhenti saat berpapasan dengan Yamazaki di koridor. Dari kantung kertas besar yang dibawanya, kelihatan itu berisi _paperwork_ baru.

"Yamazaki, kau mau pergi mengantar berkas-berkas itu pada Hijikata- _san_ yang ada di rumah _danna_?"

Pria yang menjabat sebagai inspektur Shinsengumi itu mengangguk, " _Ha'i_ , Okita _taichou_. Ada apa?"

"Kebetulan sekali," cokelat di tangan kanan Okita terulur. "Tolong berikan cokelat ini pada _danna_."

Kedua alis Yamazaki terangkat. Tumben sekali Okita berbaik hati. Tapi Yamazaki tak bertanya lebih jauh lagi atau pun curiga, karena ia tahu hubungan Okita dan Gintoki cukup dekat sebagai sesama penyandang gelar sadis. Setelah menerima cokelat itu dan dimasukkan ke dalam kantung kertas yang dibawanya, Yamazaki pamit pergi dari situ. Tak menyadari kalau Okita terus mengikuti punggungnya dengan seringaian lebar.

Dengan mobil patroli Shinsengumi yang dikemudikannya, Yamazaki menyusuri jalanan malam Kabuki-chou. Mobil akhirnya melambat dan berhenti di tempat tujuan. Yamazaki turun dari mobil bersamaan dengan hujan gerimis yang tiba-tiba turun. Buru-buru ia menapaki tangga kayu sambil melindungi kantung kertas berisi _paperwork_ yang dibawanya.

" _Konbanwa_!" Tanpa perlu mengetuk, Yamazaki membuka pintu geser di depannya dan melangkah masuk. Langkah kakinya langsung menuju ruang tamu, karena yakin Hijikata sudah menunggu di sana. " _Fukuchou_ , ada berkas-berkas baru yang datang tadi sore."

Hijikata menoleh dari acara televisi yang sedang dinontonnya saat Yamazaki berhenti di samping sofa yang didudukinya. _Paperwork_ dikeluarkan dan diletakkan di atas meja. Salah satu _paperwork_ langsung diambil Hijikata untuk dibaca.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa _danna_ ada, _Fukuchou_?" Yamazaki bertanya sambil mengedarkan pandangannya.

Setelah menyulut sebuah rokok baru di bibirnya, Hijikata menjawab, "Dia sedang mandi. Memangnya kau ada perlu apa?"

"Ada titipan Okita _taichou_ untuk _danna_." Cokelat Okita dikeluarkan dari kantung. Satu alis Hijikata terangkat heran. "Katanya, cokelat ini untuk _danna_."

Kedua mata Hijikata sontak menyipit curiga. Tumben sekali si sadis itu memberikan sesuatu pada orang lain dengan percuma. Pasti ada sesuatu yang direncanakannya.

"Berikan padaku," Hijikata mengulurkan telapak tangan kanannya yang terbuka. Yamazaki tampak ragu untuk memberikan. Apa yang harus ia katakan pada Okita jika yang menerimanya malah Hijikata? Seolah bisa membaca pikiran si maniak _anpan_ itu, Hijikata menggerakkan ujung jemarinya. "Berikan padaku, Yamazaki. Akan kuberikan pada _yorozuya_ setelah dia habis mandi nanti."

Yamazaki tak ada pilihan. Cokelat itu diberikan pada Hijikata. "Kalau begitu _Fukuchou_ , aku akan kembali ke markas."

"Hm." Hanya gumaman Hijikata yang membalas, sebelum ia fokus dengan _paperwork_ di tangannya. Begitu Yamazaki menghilang di balik pintu, Hijikata kembali menatap cokelat pemberian Okita untuk Gintoki. "Pasti ada yang direncanakannya. Apa mungkin cokelat ini untuk sogokan? Heh, tidak akan kubiarkan." Hijikata bermonolog sendiri sambil menyembunyikan cokelat itu di bawah _blazer_ seragam Shinsengumi-nya.

Tak lama kemudian, Gintoki keluar dari kamar mandi dan langsung menuju kamarnya. Sesaat ia berhenti di ambang pintu untuk menoleh ke arah Hijikata. "Kau tidak mandi? Aku masih menyisakan air hangat di dalam bak," katanya.

Hijikata tampak berpikir sejenak. "Baiklah." Mungkin bahunya yang terasa tegang akan sedikit rileks setelah mandi, pikirnya.

Baru saja selesai mengelarkan _futon_ -nya, dering ponsel Hijikata menarik atensi Gintoki. Sepertinya ada seseorang yang menelepon. Gintoki membuka ponsel lipat itu dan melihat nama Yamazaki di layar. Belum sempat mengatakan 'halo', suara Yamazaki sudah lebih dulu terdengar dari seberang.

/" _Fukuchou_ , jangan lupa cokelat Okita _taichou_ tadi diberikan pada _danna_. Aku tidak mau menjadi korban kesadisannya, jika dia tahu cokelat itu tidak sampai di tangan _danna_."/

Cokelat? Alis Gintoki mengerut. Kedua matanya langsung mencari-cari cokelat yang disebutkan Yamazaki. Namun belum sempat bertanya pada Yamazaki, panggilan sudah diakhiri sepihak. Meletakkan ponsel Hijikata kembali di atas meja, Gintoki mulai mencari cokelat dari pemberian Okita. Di atas meja, nihil. Di bawah meja, nihil. Tapi begitu memeriksa di bawah _blazer_ seragam Hijikata yang tergeletak di sofa, Gintoki menemukan apa yang ia cari. Matanya berbinar-binar melihat cokelat dalam kotak kaca yang belum dibuka dari segel.

"Tadi kata Yamazaki, cokelat ini pemberian Okita- _kun_ untukku, ya? Jadi cokelat ini milikku?" Senyum Gintoki melebar persis seperti bocah yang mudah dibujuk dengan permen.

Tanpa tahu kalau cokelat itu ada efek bagi tubuhnya, Gintoki melenggang ke kamar untuk mencicipinya sebelum tidur.

 **.**

 **. .  
**

Menurut ramalan cuaca, hujan akan turun dengan deras disertai angin kencang dari malam sampai pagi nanti.

Keluar dari kamar mandi dengan _kimono_ biru tuanya, Hijikata langsung menuju pintu utama untuk memastikan sudah terkunci rapat. Melihat kondisi cuaca yang buruk, sepertinya ia tak bisa kembali ke markas.

"Oi, _Yorozuya_. Malam ini, aku akan menginap di sini."

Tak ada sahutan begitu Hijikata berseru di depan pintu kamar yang tertutup rapat. _Apa mungkin dia sudah tidur?_ gumamnya dalam hati. Tapi _futon_ untuk tamu ada di dalam kamar. Pelan-pelan, Hijikata membuka pintu di depannya. Namun pemandangan yang dilihatnya tak seperti yang ada di benaknya.

Di atas _futon_ , Gintoki sedang memunggunginya dengan posisi tidur meringkuk. Alis Hijikata yang sempat terangkat tinggi langsung mengerut heran melihat bahu Gintoki yang bergetar dan nafasnya yang memburu berat.

"Oi, _Yorozuya_. Kenapa kau?" Dengan raut wajah khawatir, Hijikata berjalan mendekat dan berhenti di pinggir _futon_. "Oi? Ka—" perkataannya terpotong saat melihat seluruh wajah Gintoki yang memerah dan berkeringat. "Kau demam?" Sontak ia membungkuk untuk memeriksa. Telapak tangannya menyentuh dahi yang tertutupi poni perak. Namun reaksi yang ia dapat—

"Ahh!"

—Gintoki mendesah tertahan.

Seperti tersiram air panas, Hijikata menarik tangannya dengan wajah terkejut. Baru tersadar, ekspresi Gintoki terlihat seperti gelisah menahan sesuatu.

"Hijikata- _kun_... tubuhku... rasanya... panas..." suara Gintoki tersendat-sendat saat berkata di sela nafasnya yang masih memburu berat. Matanya berkaca-kaca. "Aku... jadi... begini... karena... memakan... itu..." Jari telunjuknya yang gemetar mengarah pada kotak kaca berisi cokelat yang sudah dimakannya setengah.

Kedua mata Hijikata membelalak lebar. Itu kan cokelat pemberian Okita. "Kenapa kau memakannya?!" bentaknya. Padahal sudah sengaja tidak ia beritahu dan menyembunyikannya agar tidak terjadi hal buruk. "Harusnya kau sudah tahu, apapun yang diberikan Sougo pasti hanya akan berujung malapetaka!"

Jika saja kondisi tubuhnya tidak dalam mode tersiksa, Gintoki pasti akan membalas perkataan Hijikata. Namun yang ia lakukan kembali membuat Hijikata terkejut.

"Tolong... aku..." suaranya nyaris berbisik. Jemarinya mencengkram _kimono_ Hijikata di bagian dada dengan kepala menunduk. "Aku... benar... benar... tersiksa... di bawah... sana..."

Tak perlu bertanya lebih jelas, Hijikata sudah mengerti bagian bawah mana yang dimaksud Gintoki. Kedua matanya menatap area privat yang menggembung di balik celana, sebelum meneguk ludah tanpa sadar.

"Maksudmu, aku melakukan _handjob_ untukmu?"

Gintoki menggeleng lemah, "Sudah... kulakukan... tadi... saat... kau... sedang... mandi... tapi... tidak... berhasil... membuat... tubuhku... kembali... normal..."

Teringat ada cara lain selain _handjob_ , Hijikata kontan mendorong Gintoki menjauh hingga nyaris terjengkang. "Jangan harap aku akan melakukan _blowjob_! Kau pikir aku ini—" Sial! Hijikata mendadak merasa serba salah melihat tatapan putus asa Gintoki. Menarik nafas panjang, ia akhirnya berkata, "Tch! Baiklah akan kulakukan! Cepat buka celanamu!"

Sedikit lega, meski sebenarnya sangat malu karena meminta bantuan abnormal kepada sesama jenis, Gintoki tahu ia tak ada pilihan daripada tersiksa sepanjang malam. Kedua tangannya yang gemetar berusaha menurunkan celana beserta dalamannya. Namun karena gerakannya dirasakan Hijikata terlalu lama, tanpa suara wakil komandan Shinsengumi itu menarik celananya lebih cepat. Gintoki ingin sekali melolong malu melihat bagian privatnya sudah terekspos bebas.

Hijikata mengerjap. _Joystick_ Gintoki sudah berlumuran oleh cairan bening yang sudah ia ketahui tanpa perlu bertanya. "Ini pertama kali aku melakukan _blowjob_. Jangan protes kalau gigiku tidak sengaja membuat organmu itu lecet. Mengerti?" Tanpa menunggu balasan, Hijikata merendahkan wajahnya, lidahnya terjulur keluar dan ia memulai dengan jilatan.

"Ngh—Argh!"

Erangan tertahan terlepas dari bibir Gintoki tanpa sadar. Punggung tangannya langsung menutup mulutnya, agar tak ada suara lagi yang keluar. Namun lidah Hijikata terlalu mahir menjamahnya. Membuatnya semakin tak berdaya saat mulut hangat Hijikata sudah membungkus hampir setengah miliknya, sebelum kepala pria itu bergerak maju mundur dengan irama yang tadinya pelan lalu berubah cepat. Kedua mata Gintoki terpejam erat sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Posisi tubuhnya yang tadi duduk sudah berubah terlentang di atas _futon_.

Tanpa menghentikan pekerjaan mulutnya, Hijikata bisa melihat ekspresi Gintoki yang entah kenapa terlihat seksi di matanya. Hal itu langsung membuat 'adik kecil'-nya mendadak bangun. Ia jadi terangsang dan mulai merasakan nafsu menutupi logikanya.

"HYAAA!"

Tak menyangka kedua putingnya akan dipermainkan jari-jari Hijikata, pekikan nyaring meluncur dari bibir Gintoki. Wajahnya mendongak dengan kedua tangan mencengkram _futon_ di bawahnya kuat-kuat. Hijikata baru berhenti ketika puting Gintoki sudah menegang. Kedua tangannya kembali ke bawah, melebarkan kedua paha Gintoki karena menjepit kepalanya. Perut bawah Gintoki berkontraksi, klimaksnya sudah hampir puncak.

"A-Ah! Hijikata- _kun_! Aku mau—" kalimat Gintoki tak sempat selesai, karena selanjutnya hanya desahan panjang yang keluar dari mulutnya. Klimaksnya menyembur dengan deras saat Hijikata menarik diri. Bibir bawah pria itu sempat terkena sedikit cairan dan ia menjilatnya.

Dada Gintoki naik turun dengan nafas tak beraturan. Sesaat tadi ia melihat bintang-bintang di dalam kepalanya. Hijikata memandangi tubuh lemas yang tak berdaya itu. Wajah yang masih memerah, peluh keringat yang menghiasi wajah manis itu, dan bibirnya yang setengah terbuka. Nafas Hijikata tiba-tiba memburu.

Dibutakan nafsu, kedua tangan Hijikata bergerak melepas baju yang masih tersisa di tubuh Gintoki tanpa sadar. Bibirnya yang basah dengan _saliva_ mulai menjamah dari perut Gintoki, hingga merambat naik ke atas. Kelopak mata Gintoki baru terbuka begitu ia menyadari bibir Hijikata sudah hinggap di antara perpotongan bahu dan lehernya.

"Hijikata- _kun_?"

Wajah yang tenggelam di lehernya akhirnya terangkat. Jarak wajah di antara keduanya hanya sejengkal jari. Hijikata menatap Gintoki selama tiga detik, sebelum ia mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka. Pupil _crimson_ membulat. Kedua bibir mereka bertemu. Awalnya Hijikata hanya ingin mengecup, tetapi bibir lembut Gintoki membuatnya melumat dengan penuh nafsu. Lidahnya yang berhasil masuk langsung menginvasi. Rasa manis cokelat yang tadi dimakan Gintoki terasa di lidah Hijikata. Kesepuluh jari Gintoki mencengkram bahu Hijikata, berusaha mendorongnya, tapi wakil komandan Shinsengumi itu malah mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangannya dan menahannya di samping kepala.

"Urmngh! Hngh!" Gintoki mulai panik, oksigen di dalam paru-parunya semakin menipis. Namun Hijikata belum juga melepaskan ciuman panasnya.

Hijikata akhirnya melepaskan ciuman. _Saliva_ menetes dari sudut bibir Gintoki yang setengah terbuka. Nafasnya terengah-engah dibandingkan Hijikata.

"Kau tidak keberatan jika kulanjutkan lebih jauh, _Yorozuya_?" Pertanyaan itu diucapkan persis di depan bibir Gintoki.

Alis perak Gintoki mengerut. Tetapi langsung paham dengan perkataan Hijikata, begitu pria itu sengaja menekan perutnya dengan bagian privat yang sudah menegang di balik _kimono_ biru tua. Kedua pipi Gintoki bersemu merah. Ia membuang wajahnya ke samping sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ada jeda lama sampai Gintoki akhirnya mengangguk tanpa suara.

Melihat isyarat itu, sudut bibir Hijikata terangkat. _Foreplay_ yang akan dilakukan selanjutnya mungkin akan memakan waktu sedikit lebih lama, sebelum ia menikmati hidangan utama.

 **.**

 **. .  
**

Ternyata bukan mimpi. Adalah hal pertama yang diingat Gintoki begitu keesokan paginya ia terbangun. Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Hijikata tidur di sampingnya. Berarti kejadian yang terjadi semalam bukanlah sebatas mimpi.

Bukti selanjutnya adalah rasa sakit yang menyerang bagian pinggang hingga selangkangan. Membuat Gintoki sudah yakin seratus persen dirinya sudah jauh dari kata perjaka atau suci. Pupil _crimson_ -nya memandangi wajah Hijikata yang masih tertidur. Bibir yang selalu menghisap nikotin itu semalam melumat bibirnya dengan penuh nafsu. Kepala Gintoki menggeleng-geleng, berusaha menyingkirkan adegan-adegan erotis yang layak disensor semalam.

Ini buruk! Melakukan seks dengan sesama lelaki jelas tidak normal. Gintoki mulai dilanda kepanikan. Jika Kagura dan Shinpachi datang dan melihat hal terlarang yang sudah terjadi di kamarnya, pasti kedua remaja itu akan meminta penjelasan detail. Ia harus membangunkan Hijikata dan keduanya harus secepatnya membereskan—

" _Yare-yare_ , seorang _Fukuchou_ dari Shinsengumi tidur bersama seorang pria. Ini pasti akan menjadi skandal yang menggemparkan."

Ternyata bisa lebih buruk! Seketika Gintoki mematung. Entah sejak kapan, Okita sudah ada di sana. Berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah sadisnya dan dagu terangkat angkuh. Bibirnya menyeringai lebar. Sebelah tangannya memegang ponsel lipatnya.

Okita bersiul panjang. Ada beberapa foto Hijikata dan Gintoki yang berhasil diambilnya saat kedua pria itu masih terlelap tadi. Wajah Gintoki berubah pucat, ketika Okita menunjukkan ekspresi ' _you can see_ ' sambil memperlihatkan salah satu foto di layar ponselnya.

" _Oya_ , _Danna_. Terima kasih, karena sudah menjadi umpanku dan membuat Hijikata- _san_ jatuh dalam jebakanku. _Jaa ne_."

Awan mendung langsung hinggap di atas kepala Gintoki. Kedua tangannya menutup wajahnya yang frustasi. Diliriknya Hijikata, sebelum menampar kepala pria itu. Cara yang langsung berhasil membuat Hijikata terbangun dari tidurnya.

" _Nani_?" tanya Hijikata dengan mata yang masih mengantuk.

Gintoki menarik nafas panjang, " _Yare-yare_ , seorang _Fukuchou_ dari Shinsengumi tidur bersama seorang pria. Ini pasti akan menjadi skandal yang menggemparkan." Ia membeo perkataan Okita tadi.

Hijikata tersentak.

"Okita- _kun_ yang mengatakan hal itu dan dia baru saja pergi beberapa menit yang lalu. Dia juga berterima kasih padaku, karena aku sudah menjadi umpannya dan kau jatuh dalam jebakannya." Nada suara Gintoki terdengar datar.

"Apa yang—" suara Hijikata tercekat dengan mata membelalak, "—dia lakukan?!"

"Masalah besar. Dia berhasil mengambil foto-foto kita berdua saat masih tertidur."

Telapak tangan Hijikata menepuk dahinya dan ia mengusap wajahnya frustasi. "Kenapa kau tidak—"

"Kau pikir aku bisa mengejarnya dengan rasa sakit yang masih terasa di bokongku?" potong Gintoki dengan mata melotot dan alis terangkat tinggi.

Lidah Hijikata sebenarnya sudah gatal untuk membalas. Namun sebuah suara lebih dulu menginterupsi.

"Gin- _chan_ , apa yang terjadi di kamar ini? Kenapa kalian berdua telanjang- _aru_?"

Kedua pria itu menoleh dengan gerakan lambat ke arah pintu. Keringat dingin bermunculan di wajah Gintoki saat melihat Kagura dan Shinpachi menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa dijelaskan.

"Ugh..." Gintoki kehabisan kata-kata. Sepertinya sudah terlambat untuk menutupi kenyataan yang sudah tersaji di depan mata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Selesai  
**

* * *

 **Jeanne's notes:**

Hanya butuh waktu 4 bulan bagi saya untuk menonton semua _series anime_ Gintama dan membaca _mangaonline_ -nya, hingga membuat saya jatuh cinta dengan Gintama. Karakter Hijikata Toushirou sudah lebih dari cukup membuat saya mabuk kepayang. Dan pasangan HijiGin yang berhasil menjadi salah satu OTP saya.

Fanfiksi ini rencananya akan dipublikasikan bulan September lalu. Tetapi karena kesibukan di kantor, baru bisa terselesaikan bulan ini. Sengaja di- _post_ hari ini, karena bertepatan dengan Gintoki's _birthday_. Sekaligus fanfiksi pertama di fandom Gintama Indonesia. ^^

Semoga karakter-karakter yang saya pakai di fanfiksi ini tidak terlalu OOC dari karakter aslinya. Kemungkinan akan dibuat sekuelnya, tetapi tidak bisa janji kapan akan dipublikasikan.

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Segala bentuk apresiasi akan ditunggu dengan sabar. :)


End file.
